The electrical conductivity of aluminum (Al) is lower than that of copper (Cu). In the International System of Units, the electrical conductivity for aluminum is 3.5×107 S/m, whereas for copper, the electrical conductivity is 5.96×107 S/m. However Al-based interconnects for integrated circuits (ICs) are better suited to situations where low cost, ease of processing, and ability to support higher voltage are significant design considerations. Cu being a much heavier atom as compared to Al is far better than Al when it comes to electromigration (EM) resistance. ‘Doping’ Al with small amounts of Cu has shown to improve the EM resistance. Further enhancements in EM lifetime in Al-based interconnects can be achieved by depositing the films on a strong (111) crystal orientation using seed layers such as Ti/TiN under the Al or the Al—Cu layer.